


Crazy || Kaimon

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: After Damon beheaded Kai, he went on to try and get over the loss of Elena. But as it turns out, Kai isn't dead. Another magic trick. The thing is, he came back to show Damon that he would be happier being himself, not who Elena made him be. Will Damon take the challenge on the off-chance that he'll get Elena back? Or will he embrace the crazy with Kai?  ©2015//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

"Miss me?" Kai asked Damon, appearing in the living room of the boarding house.

It had been about two weeks since Damon had sealed Elena in her coffin, two weeks since Kai had caused the chaos that had broken Mystic Falls once again. And now he was back. For what reason, he hadn't decided. To annoy the locals, to right his wrongs with some of the people he'd actually allowed himself to hate less than the others, or maybe just because Mystic Falls had began to feel like home. Whatever the reason, he was back. And Damon looked pretty pissed about it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked. "I beheaded you!"

"Not exactly." Kai plopped down on the couch. "Pour me a drink?" Damon glared at him, but Kai simply shrugged. "You all wanted me dead so badly. And I'm nothing if not compliant. So I helped you out a little. But now that your girlfriend is...sleeping, she won't be around to get jealous when we have a guys' night!"

Damon was staring at Kai is if he were totally insane, which he assumed he actually was. "You got rid of Elena so we could have a _guys' night_?" he asked Kai incredulously.

Kai pursed his lips in fake thought. "Well, not really. I mean, I got rid of Elena because she was always, 'Me me me, boo hoo,' and because...Well, I'm Kai, it's what I do."

"What's to stop me from coming over there and ripping your head off?"

"You already tried that, remember? Plus, if you ripped my head off, you'd never have your precious Elena back."

Damon paused. "What the hell are you talking about? You said Elena would only wake up when Bonnie is dead."

"I know what I said. I'm a sociopath, do you think I always tell the truth? Geez, Damon, I thought you'd know me better than that by now. Shows how much you've been paying attention."

Before Kai could spout off more nonsense, Damon had him by the shoulders. "You're gonna tell me how to wake her up or I'm gonna―"

"Rip my head off. Yeah, you already said that." Kai shrugged out of Damon's grasp. "I'll tell you how to wake her up..."

"But...?" Because Damon knew there was a 'but' in there somewhere.

Kai smirked. "But you're gonna have to work for it."

* * *

"What the hell are we doing at a soup kitchen?" Damon asked Kai.

"Feeding the poor," Kai replied sarcastically. "Would you just stop asking questions?"

Damon huffed. "Maybe when you stop being a mysterious little psycho."

Kai laughed. "Still feisty. See, I always liked that about you, Damon. Never let anyone take away that little spark." Damon rolled his eyes and followed Kai deeper into the warehouse.

"You're annoying as hell, has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, I just lost my marbles for no reason."

After walking down a flight of stairs, Kai finally stopped in front of a large metal door. He was grinning in that way of his and Damon was wanting to kill him more and more with each passing second. But he knew that the first time he laid a hand on Kai, he'd miss his chance to save Elena. So, he just motioned for Kai to get on with it.

"I feel like there should be a drumroll," Kai said. "Care to do the honors?"

Damon gritted his teeth. "I'm not giving you a drumroll," he said. "Just open the damn door."

"Even with Elena gone, you're still no fun." Kai pulled open the door.

Damon didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it hadn't been his mother. She was chained up, her hands over her head, tape on her mouth. It was something straight out of a horror movie. And, of course, Kai was smiling about it.

"What is this?" Damon asked.

"You don't recognize your own mother?" Kai asked. "Wow, your mommy issues are on another level." He turned to Lily. "You really messed him up."

Lily's eyes held fear as they stared at Damon. He didn't know why he was there, let alone why Kai had taken the liberty of tying up his estranged mother. Kai might have been psychotic, but he had a reason for everything he did. Damon had to admit that he was interested to know his reasoning behind all this.

Kai was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His hair was disheveled from the wind outside and he still wore that "Kai" smirk on his face. But his eyes were on Damon, wondering if he was going to actually do it. Of course, Damon didn't know why he was there, but when he found out, Kai hoped he would do what he expected him to.

"So why is my mother chained up in the basement of a soup kitchen on the other side of town?" Damon finally asked.

Kai heaved a sigh. "Think of it as...an apology," he said.

"What kind of apology is this?" Damon asked. "And which part are you apologizing _for_? The part where you killed my best friend's fiancee at their _wedding_? The part where you forced me to have to lock my girlfriend in a coffin, because she can't wake up? The part―"

"Okay, I get it: there's a lot to apologize for," Kai interrupted. "But this is all you get."

"And what, exactly, is this?"

"Revenge, of course." Damon didn't move or speak. What was he supposed to say? Kai sighed, sounding frustrated. "Mommy Dearest wasn't there for you, therefore, you are going to make her feel the pain she left you with. Get it? Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Damon swallowed. The unfortunate thing about all of this was that he did want revenge on his mother for leaving him and his brother. But how did he tell Kai that without Kai getting a big head about it? If he told Kai that he wanted his mother to pay, then Kai would say that Damon was just like him, that Damon hadn't changed after all. That Elena had been wrong about him.

But Elena wasn't there. And Elena had gotten her revenge, even if she didn't realize it, even if she didn't accept that she might have enjoyed that her mother had been compelled to burn herself alive. Damon had changed, but was he really going to pass up an opportunity such as this one? Especially when his mother had just brought back a crew of heretics?

The answer was a simple one: no, he wasn't.

As Damon took a step towards Lily, he saw Kai grin from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Didn't that feel good?" Kai asked as he and Damon left the soup kitchen. Damon ignored him. "All right, fine. Bottle it all up inside. But that could be a problem when Elena comes back. How are you gonna explain _that_ to Elena? Personally, I don't think she's going to appreciate that you cut your mother to pieces. And then drank her blo―"

Damon turned and grabbed Kai by the throat. "Is everything a game to you?" he nearly shouted.

Kai's expression had turned serious. He removed Damon's hand from his throat; it wasn't difficult, just a magic trick that caused his hand to burn Damon. But Damon didn't flinch, just let him go. "Nothing is a game to me," Kai said. "There's a reason behind everything I do."

"And what's your 'reasoning' for trying to make Elena hate me?"

"I'm not trying to make Elena hate you, I'm trying to make you see that _she_ isn't right for _you_." Damon shook his head and started walking away. But Kai knew Damon wanted to hear what he had to say. If he didn't, he'd have been gone already. "I've heard all the stories, Damon," Kai continued, following behind him. "And can I just say that you don't seem anything like that guy. It's disappointing, really. The Damon I just saw in that warehouse was far more fun.

"Anyway, my point is: which Damon do you enjoy more? The Damon who constantly saves the damsel in distress? Not to mention all her annoying friends. Or the Damon who is causing said distress? Personally, I prefer the latter. But I'm a bit bias."

Damon knew Kai was right. Again. He did miss the guy he had been before Elena. Now, he was expected to make all the right decisions, to always be the good guy, the guy Elena thought he was. And maybe that guy was inside him somewhere, but the truth of the matter was that he missed the man he used to be. The man who didn't ask for permission, who killed when he felt it was necessary or even when it wasn't. The man who had originally won Elena's heart and then broke it.

The man who wouldn't have been afraid of what anyone would think of what he'd just done to his mother.

Apparently, Damon's silence was answer enough for Kai, who had fallen into step beside him. "I thought so," Kai said. "Forget about Elena. Be who you know you are, Damon. And then we can have some real fun."

* * *

Even though Kai's voice hadn't left Damon's head, he still was telling himself that he wanted Elena to wake up. That he loved her. And he did love her, but he realized that he still felt some contempt towards her for forcing him to change. He loved her for who she was, so why couldn't she accept him? Damon tried to tell himself that Kai was just trying to get in his head and screw with him, but he knew that wasn't the case.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Kai asked, appearing directly behind Damon, making him jump.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, turning around. Kai was mere inches from him, that same smirk on his face. Damon took a step back. "Bring her back," he told Kai, not looking him in the eyes.

Kai seemed genuinely disappointed. "Well, that's unfortunate. But okay."

When they arrived at the tomb, Damon opened the casket. Elena was still there, looking as perfect as she had almost three weeks before when she'd been put there. Kai sighed and frowned at her, then looked at Damon, placing his hand on Damon's shoulder. "Last chance to back out," he said. "Remember, I won't judge you. I'll embrace the crazy."

Maybe it was the way Kai said those things or maybe it was that wild look in his eyes. Whatever the reason, Damon suddenly desperately needed to experience the crazy Kai was talking about. It had been far too long since he'd been his real self. And he knew Kai was telling the truth, at least about one thing: he wouldn't judge him. Not like everyone else around him.

"Wait," Damon said, grabbing Kai's wrist. Kai cocked a brow and looked up at Damon, a grin spreading over his face. "Let's embrace the crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

According to Kai, the crazy was apparently eating a whole lot of fast food and continuously trying out his new vampire abilities. Damon was bored after about three hours of this, and he was growing a bit impatient. Of course, he also knew that Kai was probably just trying to get on his nerves, but it was working.

"Is this what you call 'embracing the crazy?'" Damon finally asked Kai after he'd watch the vampire-witch hybrid try to get the hang of vampire speed for about another hour.

Kai quirked a brow at Damon and gave the speed thing another go. "How do you― _Oh_ ," Kai said, finally starting to understand how it all worked. "Yeah, there we go." Kai was finally running about like a mad vampire, one end of the mansion to the next, repeatedly.

When Kai passed through for about the fourth time, Damon used his own speed to reach out and grab Kai by the collar of his shirt, stopping him. "If this is all we're gonna do for eternity," Damon said, looking and sounding bored. "Then let's go wake Elena, because I can't take this."

With a dramatic eyeroll, Kai removed himself from Damon's grasp and plopped down on the sofa of the boarding house. He wasn't sure where all the other imbeciles that hung around here were, but he didn't particularly care either. "Okay, _Damon_ ," he said sarcastically. "What do _you_ wanna do?"

That was a good question. Damon hadn't really thought about what he wanted to do, he had just known he didn't want to sit there and watch Kai any longer.

Kai sighed dramatically. "Just like a Salvatore. Complain about something, but then have nothing better in mind." Kai rose from his place on the couch. "Luckily for you, I'm a Parker, and Parkers, even my jackass of a father, always have a way of finding something exciting to do."

"Does that 'something exciting' have anything to do with torturing people?" Damon asked.

"That depends," Kai with a devious smirk. "Do you want it to?"

* * *

Damon had been to New York plenty of times, but Kai had always wanted to go. So now the two of them were standing on top of the Empire State building, looking out over the city. Kai was grinning wildly, the wind blowing his hair all over the place. If Damon hadn't known he was a psycho, he would have thought he was just an innocent kid, happy to be in the Big Apple.

"When does the fun start?" Damon asked. He wasn't sure why he was letting Kai call the shots. Maybe it was because he knew he would want Elena awake after all the madness was over and he'd need to be on Kai's good side for that to happen. Or maybe he just like Kai's idea of fun.

Kai grinned over at Damon. "Well," he said. "We're both vampires now. What do'ya say we get a _bite_ to eat?" Kai started laughing at his own horrible pun, but Damon was just glad they were finally getting somewhere.

"What are you in the mood for, D?" Kai asked once they were back on the ground.

"D?" Damon replied, not liking the nickname whatsoever. "Don't call me that, Crazy Pants."

"So you can call me 'Crazy Pants,' but I can't call you 'D?'"

"Exactly."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're still wound too tight, D. Need to loosen up. So, Chinese?" Kai asked, pointing to an Asian woman. "Oh, or maybe Italian." He had his eyes on tall woman that he assumed was Italian. Damon didn't know why or how he got that idea, but he didn't care. He was just hungry and a bit on-edge.

The idea of 'embracing the crazy' had seemed logical and exciting at the time, but now that he was actually out here doing it, it didn't feel right. Perhaps he was just feeling that way because he'd been good for so many years. Damon wasn't sure what was going on, but he supposed he'd need to give it a try before turning it down completely. Being bad was always something he had a knack for, so he wasn't going to back out now, when hadn't even given it a fair chance.

Even if his mind kept wandering back to those goody-goodys in Mystic Falls.

* * *

They'd been at it for days. Taking people and draining them of their blood. They hadn't even really covered their tracks. And Damon was feeling better than he had a really long time. Kai had considered asking him about Elena more than once, but he didn't want to risk losing his partner in crime. Now that Damon was back to his old self, Kai realized what he'd been missing out on. And he didn't want to give that up for the boring Damon he'd originally known.

At that particular moment, Kai and Damon were living it up in the Marriott, living on people and caviar. Kai realized heretics didn't need daylight rings, which was good for him. And Damon had actually come to enjoy the little psycho's company.

"How many times have your girlfriend's minions called since we've been gone?" Kai asked Damon.

Damon looked at his phone. "Seven from Caroline, twelve from Stefan, none from Bon Bon," Damon replied. "She must still be pissed at me."

"Why would she be pissed at you? You chose her over Elena."

Damon shrugged. "She's complicated."

Kai let his mind wander back to Bonnie and decided he'd much rather be in the big city with Damon, for once. He liked Bonnie, he did, but she would never approve of such...crazy fun.

"You know, Damon," Kai started, standing from where he'd been relaxing on one of the queen-sized beds. He stretched and ran a hand through his hair. "You're not quite bad."

Damon cocked a brow. He'd never really been good at _feelings_ , but he felt a bit obligated to tell Kai that he didn't hate him, but had actually come to think of him as a friend, as wrong as it might have been.

"Say it," Kai said tauntingly. Damon frowned, no longer in the mood to express his newfound like of the psycho. "C'mon," Kai continued, poking Damon in the side, grinning. "Just say it."

Damon sighed dramatically. "I'm not gonna say it," he said stubbornly. But Kai kept on. "Fine," Damon finally said, giving in. "You're...Okay."

Kai quirked a brow, not satisfied. "Just okay?" he pressed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You might be..."

"Amazing? Fantastic? Charming? Extremely good-looking?"

Damon snorted. "I was gonna say, not as annoying as I'd originally thought."

"Whatever," Kai said, pouting. "Let's go back to Mystic Falls."

"What?" Damon asked, confused. "Why?"

"To wake up Elena. Or have you forgotten about your _one true love_ already?"

Damon didn't know what Kai was playing at or why he would want to go back to Virginia so soon. He'd thought they were having a good time, especially without all of the annoying residents of Mystic Falls. Killing whenever they felt like it, eating whenever they felt like it, not worrying about cleaning up after themselves with all the memory-wiping.

So what was going on?

"Hold on, Crazy Pants," Damon said. "Why do you all of a sudden want to wake up Elena?"

Kai shrugged. "We had our "guys' night" and I'm just not feeling it anymore."

"You were 'feeling it' five seconds ago," Damon argued.

"Do you love Elena?" Kai asked.

He noted the hesitation that came with Damon's answer. "Yes," Damon said. "Why?"

Kai nodded slowly. "And do you want her to wake up?"

"Eventually."

"So why not now?"

Damon sighed, frustrated. "What are you getting at, Kai?"

Kai took a step toward Damon. "I'm getting at the fact that you _don't_ want Elena to wake up. You _don't_ want to go back to Mystic Falls. What _do_ you want?"

"I want you to stop talking in code," Damon replied sternly. "We've been in New York for almost a week and things were great. Now, you're suddenly questioning everything and trying to force me back to Mystic Falls to wake up Elena. What's up with you?"

Kai sighed and stepped back. "Nothing. Let's just go."

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, things were awkward. Damon didn't understand what was going on, though he would admit to feeling terrible, even though he felt like he'd done nothing wrong. Kai, however, was at war with himself. It was hard to have feelings for a person who wasn't even able to realize it. And Damon wasn't the type of person who would just accept the fact that Kai had somehow gained romantic feelings for him. If Kai were being totally honest with himself, he wasn't ready to accept it either. He wasn't naturally a romantic person. Love wasn't his forte, so to speak. Yet, here he was, slowly falling for the one person he'd been at war with for so long.

Of course, there was no denying that Damon and Kai had always had a complicated relationship. Kai had always thought that Damon was jealous that Kai was able to go about doing whatever he wanted, while Damon was expected to be someone totally different. And in those days in New York, Kai had seen the real Damon. And he'd liked that version of the Salvatore brother. Maybe a little too much.

And there was no way to tell Damon without ruining everything.

Damon hadn't yet gone back home to the boarding house, not ready to answer everyone's questions about why he'd been gone for so long with the guy who'd caused them all so much pain. Because he was sure they'd realized by now that Kai wasn't really dead. Instead, Damon was standing, looking down at Elena's seemingly-lifeless body. She was beautiful; he'd always thought so.

But something was different.

"I'll wake her up now," Kai said, leaning in the doorway. "I know that's what you really want."

Damon remained silent. But as Kai walked over and sighed, preparing to wake up the love of his life, Damon realized he still wasn't ready for Elena to come back. He grabbed Kai's hand and Kai's eyes shot open. But he didn't move.

"Kai," Damon said quietly. "What's going on? Tell the truth." It wasn't often that he spoke like this to anyone, except Elena.

Kai pursed his lips. "I think you know," he replied simply.

Damon's heart was pounding in his undead chest, but he did know. Unsure of how things had come to be the way they now were, unsure of everything in that moment, Damon took a deep breath and quickly pressed his lips to Kai's.

For a split second, his confidence wavered, both of them uncertain of the other, of their feelings. But then it was as if a piece of the puzzle had slid into place, making it feel right.

And they were both ready to embrace the crazy.

Together.


End file.
